


Vedrai, carino... With Tom at the opera.

by lokisfairmaiden



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfairmaiden/pseuds/lokisfairmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his lady add an extra bit of steam to a performance of Mozart's "Don Giovanni". Written from the OFC's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vedrai, carino... With Tom at the opera.

**Author's Note:**

> I have added some links to youtube videos for the pieces of music I mention in the story. You don’t need to watch (because the costumes in the videos are mostly shit anyway), just listen to the music in the background, if you like.

The chandelier in the middle of the auditorium begins its ascent as the lights are dimmed. The audience‘s expectant murmur gradually dies down to make way for a brief silence before the conductor steps out into the pit. This has always been one of my most favourite moments when attending the opera.

Today is a special day because Tom is with me. We have been going out for a few months now, but have never had the chance to go to the opera together. I have been waiting for the right moment because I wanted it to be special. I wanted him to understand what it was that has always drawn me towards live opera performances. Tonight is finally the night: we are here for _Don Giovanni_. There are no words to describe how much I love this opera, and to share it with Tom is like offering him the very key to my soul.

I have spared no expense and gotten us seats in a box which we share with just two other people. As the [overture](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nemAKvtXL8w) starts I look at Tom sitting next to me and put my hand on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. He smiles at me in the half-darkness, his teeth flashing just a little in the subdued light.

Quickly, I am absorbed by the music and the words and forget everything around me. A few minutes into the opera—when Giovanni kills the Commendatore and their voices entwine in that [short, beautifully sad and foreboding duet](http://youtu.be/9DGv-lyE5a0?t=59s)—I lean forward, my forearms resting on the balustrade, my lips forming the words I know so well. I know every note, every measure, and every line by heart.

Don Giovanni‘s seduction of Zerlina will always be one of my favourite moments. I adore how Giovanni‘s words work their magic on the peasant girl. He, too, has a silver tongue and secretly, I have always wanted to be in her place.

My romantic thoughts are pleasantly interrupted as Tom‘s hand comes to rest on the small of my back. I feel my skin tingling with little electric shocks that kindle a fire within me—certainly not only the result of the stunning music. The presence of Tom, the first man who succeeded in making me wet just by the look in his eyes, combined with the haunting sensuality of Mozart‘s music makes me wish we were in the box alone.

His fingers travel lightly up and down my back. I straighten my spine to further welcome his hand, but do not stray my eyes from the stage. The feeling of his warm touch combined with one of my most beloved pieces of music is enough for the moment.

During [_“La ci darem la mano”_ ](http://youtu.be/xyfsUoTAuPw) I finally turn to face him, my lips silently synching Zerlina‘s _“presto non son più forte…_ \- I won‘t be able to resist much longer…”. A little smirk plays across his face, his eyes flashing promisingly. I can hardly wait for us to be alone later tonight.

At intermission, Tom fetches us some champagne. Usually I enjoy looking at the other guests while they are queueing for drinks, but tonight I catch myself watching Tom rather than the other people. He looks amazing in his tuxedo and bow tie, his long auburn curls combed back and the blue-grey eyes a perfect contrast to his ginger beard. He bends down to whisper in my ear “It‘s a shame, really, that we don‘t have the box to ourselves tonight. I could hardly contain myself from taking you right in the middle of the first act.”

My eyes widen in mock astonishment. “Tom, watch your tongue in these hallowed halls of culture!” I tease. As we stand with our backs to a wall, I don‘t protest as his hand slides down my backside, unnoticed by the people around us. His fingers trace the edge of my hold-ups through the fabric of my dress and he teases me even more with a faked disappointed sigh reflecting his unfulfilled desires.

“Come on, let‘s get back to our box,” I whisper. “Maybe we‘ll have a few undisturbed minutes before the intermission is over and the other couple comes back.” I put our empty glasses on the counter, take Tom by the hand, and try to cross the crowded foyer calmly without too much of a giveaway smile on my face.

Once inside and the door is closed behind us, Tom pulls me into the shadows. He doesn‘t want the people spending the intermission chatting in the tiers to see us. His body is pleasantly heavy against mine, pinning me to the wall. I can feel my chest heaving and straining against his with every breath I take. His hands cup my face, thumbs tenderly stroking my jawline as his tongue travels lightly over my lower lip before it is welcomed by my own, and our lips lock. I can hear our teeth clash together clinking slightly as our mouths open to each other, and our tongues begin their eager explorations. My hands are on the back of his head, fingers buried deep within the curly mass of his hair. I can feel his growing erection pushing against my hipbone through several layers of fabric.

“I can‘t wait until we‘re at home, darling,” he growls, breaking the kiss; his voice guttural and filled with lust. “I need to be inside you, sooner rather than later.” He pulls me close again, hands on my buttocks. His fingers pull up the hem of my dress until I can feel the warmth of his palms against my bare skin. His hands never leave my plump cheeks as he uses them to hold me close against him, his fingers digging a little into the flesh. He begins kissing the side of my neck, his tongue drawing little wet circles on the sensitive skin behind my ear where his breathing sounds loud and heavy, causing goosebumps on my arms and my back.

Through the rush of blood throbbing in my ears, I hear the bell signal the end of the intermission. The other couple sharing our box will be back soon; the little ratio that is left in my brain tries to tell me. “Tom, please, slow down a gear,” I manage to gasp between two lust-filled breaths, just as the bell rings for the second time. “They will be back any moment now!”

Tom chuckles, his lips still almost barely touching my ear. “Darling, I don‘t give a fuck. And I am under the impression that you don‘t really want me to stop what I am doing either.” One of his hands leaves my backside, moving to my belly where his fingers find their way underneath the waistband of my thong. His hand rests on my mound, the tip of his middle finger coming dangerously close to my wet clit, and he looks into my eyes. “If you say ‘stop’ now I will be the perfect gentleman for the rest of the evening. Just one word is all it takes…” The left corner of his mouth, lips red from our passionate kissing, pulls back into a perfect, naughty smirk; his eyes gleaming.

I hadn‘t even noticed the third bell and all the people crowding back into the auditorium. As the lights are dimmed for the second act and the applause subsides I whisper: “No need to stop, darling. We are alone for the rest of the night.” I tilt my head and pull his bow tie open with my teeth, earning myself a sexy little growl from Tom.

There‘s one unwritten law at the opera house: When you are late, the ushers will not let you take your seat in the auditorium, not for all the begging in the world. So once the doors are closed and the lights are dimmed, there‘s no getting inside. Whatever has happened to the other couple, they don‘t pose a threat to our own very special performance any longer. The box is ours for the rest of the evening.

Having removed the bow tie, my fingers are swift to open the buttons on his shirt, pulling it down over his shoulders together with the jacket, exposing his chest. The music starts again with the [first forward-pressing bars of the second act](http://youtu.be/gky0HNusdBE?t=16s). I let my hands rest on Tom‘s pectorals with widespread fingers, flicking his nipples lightly with my thumbs. The urge to kiss him to the sound of the music is overwhelming and I have no reason to hold back any longer. As I raise my head to look into his eyes, he understands instantly and bows down a little to meet my lips. Our mouths open wide as teeth clash and tongues wrestle. I can feel his hot breath on my cheek as it comes in short, hard pants from his nose.

My right hand moves down from his chest to palm his erection through his trousers. Feeling him twitch and grow hard to my touch serves only to makes me more wet. His hands stop caressing my body to grab my dress and pull it up over my head, leaving me un-kissed and almost naked. I can feel Tom‘s piercing gaze on my skin as he casually throws my dress over one of the armchairs, taking the opportunity to get rid of his jacket and shirt as well. “Fuck, you look gorgeous,” he growls, pressing his hand down on the prominent bulge between his legs. I watch him stroking himself through the fabric of his trousers for a few seconds before I decide to play along. My hand slides down into my panties, checking out my own wetness for the first time, nudging my clit with my middle finger. I bite my lip as I look into Tom‘s dark, lust-filled eyes.

On stage, Don Giovanni sings a [sweet, quiet serenade](http://youtu.be/avNGUpeYI3A?t=2m45s) to one of his lovers, his song accompanied only by a lovely mandolin melody. Tom steps closer to trace the outline of my balconette bra on my heaving breasts with his fingers, before wrapping his arms around me to expertly open the clasp of the bra on my back. I help a little and take it off, throwing it carelessly onto the growing heap of clothes on the armchair.

His head dives down almost instantly. I feel his warm hands cup my breasts as his lips close around one taut nipple, tongue swirling, teeth lightly nipping. I falter a little, unable to find a place to hold on to except his neck.

“Wait a second,” he whispers, “we have to get you more comfortable.” Silently he moves the four armchairs in the box; the one with the clothes is propped up against the door. “Just to be sure,” he smiles. A second one is moved to the side, leaving enough space in the shadows for Tom to put up two of the chairs facing each other, a few feet apart. He takes me to stand with him between the chairs and orders “Sit.” I do as I am told and quickly understand why he has placed them like this. I put my feet up on the edge of the second seat, trapping him between my legs.

I look up at his face as he smiles down at me sprawled out for him in the half-darkness; the music still a wonderful soundtrack to our little adventure. [Zerlina‘s _aria_](http://youtu.be/LmYErgrfnYs?t=11s) is a perfect match for the moment and I just have to join in. Like I did earlier I move my lips to her words: “ _Vedrai carino, se sei buonino, che bel rimedio ti voglio dar…_ \- Darling, if you are a good boy, you will see what wonderful cure I have for you…”

I take Tom by his hands, making him kneel between my thighs and help him take off my panties while Zerlina continues her own seduction on stage: “ _È un certo balsamo che porto adosso, dare tel posso, se il vuoi provar_ \- It‘s a certain balm I carry within me; I can give it to you if you would like to try”. I guide his hand between my legs. I am so ready for him. My body aches for his touch. “ _Saper vorresti dove mi sta? Sentilo battere, toccami qua._ \- You want to know where I keep it? Then feel it throbbing, put your hand here.” With these words I bring his hand down on my wetness.

Finally Tom‘s fingers find their way between my folds, teasing lightly at first, exploring. I squirm under his touch, the craving for more almost painful inside my core. Just as the _aria_ culminates, he plunges two of his fingers deep into me, making me gasp during the last bars of music. Quickly his fingers find a sweet and perfect rhythm within me. His free hand is resting on my thigh, squeezing lightly every now and then, his thumb caressing the soft skin on the inside. He is watching closely; I can feel his hot breath cool on my wetness. Tom looks up at me, licking his lips before pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

“Please,” I beg, not able to form any coherent sentences any more.

When his tongue finally touches my slit, my back arches and my nails dig into the armrests. Just his first touch, licking slowly from bottom to top with his flat tongue, resting excruciatingly long on my clit, brings me almost over the edge. Thankfully the music has moved to _[fortissimo](http://youtu.be/LLTgItK8W8w)_ and I use that chance to moan as loudly as I dare, egging Tom on. His tongue laps softly at my clit while his fingers have found find the most sensitive spot inside me. His forefinger works on my g-spot with a come-hither motion of which he knows full well that it will make me come within seconds. The muscles in my body tense, I arch my back and let the waves of my orgasm wash over both of us. Tom is still literally savouring every moment between my legs, pulling back slowly.

“Wow. I say,” he smiles, crawling up to face me, kissing me passionately and letting me taste myself on him, covering my chin in my own juices. I pull him down on my chest, enjoying his weight bearing down on me and letting my breathing get back to normal.

“Now it‘s your turn,” I whisper a few moments later, trying to free myself from beneath him. As he rises from his kneeling position, I open his trousers and free his half-erect cock from its confinement. I stroke it slightly, noticing with satisfaction that it is already glistening wet with pre-cum. “Sit,” I command silently, offering him my seat. I stand between the armchairs like he did before, helping him remove his trousers and boxer briefs along with shoes and socks. As he sits spread out before me in all his naked glory, sweat glistening on his chest, my own body starts to announce that it is ready for round two. I can feel the familiar warm and tugging sensation building up in my insides already.

“Spread your legs for me, darling,” I whisper as I kneel down between them. “I want to see you before me as you saw me.” His cock rests hard on his stomach, waiting for my touch and twitching at my words. Once I have found my kneeling position in front of him, he puts his feet on the edge of the other armchair, getting himself more comfortable by sliding towards me and spreading his knees, exposing his cock and balls to me. 

I let my fingernails graze his muscular thighs, making Tom moan in anticipation at my touch. Not wanting to tease him any longer, my tongue finally licks along his full length for the first time.

“Fuck. Yes, darling. I want to feel your mouth on my cock,” he whispers. 

I comply gladly, getting even more aroused again by his dirty language. My right hand joins my mouth in its ministrations, working his length in long, rhythmic strokes, pausing only to cup and squeeze his balls every now and then. My left hand is between my own legs, fingers circling my clit. The dramatic music of the finale is quite fitting to the state we both are in. We can feel the strings‘ _[tremolo](http://youtu.be/676N1c28jnE?t=4m39s)_ vibrating within our bodies. It doesn‘t take long and I notice a change in the taste of his pre-cum. He is close. 

“Please, darling, I need to feel myself inside you,” he whispers before getting up, leaning down for a quick tender kiss. “Turn around, will you? And kneel.” He turns me around to face the second armchair, motioning me to kneel on the seat, my hands grabbing the backrest. He is behind me, hands on my buttocks, getting me and himself into the right position. His fingers dip into my wetness before he guides his shaft between my folds, stroking up and down, nudging my clit with his tip at every stroke. 

We are looking at the stage now from our shadowy hideout, watching [Don Giovanni negotiate with the back-from-the-dead Commendatore](http://youtu.be/dK1_vm0FMAU). As Giovanni‘s stony guest asks for his hand as a pledge, Tom thrusts into me with the sudden _fortissimo_ of the orchestra. I gasp together with Giovanni: He at the icy touch of his strange guest, I at the hot touch of my lover. Tom takes up the ever-changing rhythm of the music to fuck me in the final minutes before Giovanni‘s death. His arms are wrapped around my body, one hand squeezing my breast, the other circling my clit, still thrusting into me to the beat of the music. “Come with me darling,” he whispers into my ear, “I know we can do that.”

And we can. 

With the last bars before Giovanni‘s descent into hell I can feel my muscles contracting in a second breathtaking orgasm and Tom‘s hot cum shooting into me, filling me and dripping down between us. Giovanni screams in terror on stage, Tom screams in lust in our box—luckily more or less at the same time. 

In the short silent seconds after Don Giovanni‘s demise we catch our breath, Tom‘s arms still wrapped around me, his head next to mine, chin resting on my shoulder. “Wow. I think I am beginning to like opera,” he whispers into my ear and I can practically hear his smile. 

During the [postlude](http://youtu.be/ljhTx6YdU-0?t=2s) we tidy ourselves up, get dressed and put the chairs back in their previous innocent positions. We share another kiss before the music ends and resume our sitting positions as the lights in the auditorium are turned on and the applause starts. We applaud together with the rest of the audience, looking at each other, beaming. Tonight, it‘s not the artists‘ performance that gets our acclaim, but our own.


End file.
